The present invention relates to a VERSATILE PATIENT GOWN designed to provide access to the entire torso, front or back, without removing the gown, by opening the releasable butterfly sleeve closures, and cotton ties at the back of the waist and the neck. This garment has six different uses each of which would normally require separate garments for each use. The uses are: (1) as a regular patient gown; (2) for use in intensive care, because the sleeve can be opened for I.V.s, etc.; (3) for use in critical care because it has a front pocket to be used for carrying a telemeter unit, a buttonhole within said pocket to pass the lead from the telemeter unit into an invasive line within the body (such as A-lines or deep venus lines), the pocket supports the telemeter unit (which has external cabling to go to a recorder in a display mode); (4) in radiology (because there are no metallic closures on the gown) as it is supplied with VELCRO closures at the shoulder areas to create sleeve closures, and at the back of the neck closure, and cotton ties to secure the waist at the back of the torso; (5) in mammography because it allows exposure of either breast or chest without removing the entire gown by opening the top portions while still securing the gown around the waist; (6) in neonatal care because it allows the new mother to nurse the child conveniently because of easy opening and closing of the gown, with reduced exposure by only opening one shoulder.